The present invention relates to a resealable label flap that is positionable to cover an opening in a product package containing removable articles such that the label flap can be repeatedly removed and reapplied to access the articles contained within the package. More specifically, the present invention relates to a label flap that includes a separate coupon that is hidden beneath the label flap and is revealed the first time the label flap is removed from the product package.
Resealable label flaps are commonly used with product packages that include packaged sheet-like removable articles that have been thoroughly wetted with a liquid prior to packaging. The product package is generally constructed from a thin, liquid impervious material that has an opening over which the label flap is removably adhered. Typically, the label flap is a strip of flexible or semi-rigid thermoplastic material having a pressure-sensitive removable adhesive applied to one surface of the label. The removable adhesive creates a generally air-tight seal around the package opening to prevent the packaged removable articles from drying out during storage.
In the retail industry, a common marketing practice is to include a coupon within or on the packaging for a product such that the purchaser of the product can receive a discount on subsequently purchased merchandise. A key feature of this type of marketing is the concealment of the coupon until the product package has been purchased and opened such that the purchaser is required to purchase another product to redeem the coupon.
In some types of packaging, it is undesirable to place the coupon within the product package since the packaged product may damage the coupon. To solve this problem, various systems have been developed to secure the coupon to the exterior of the product package while at the same time preventing the easy pilfering of the coupon from the package prior to the purchase of the package.
The Buske U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,271 and 3,524,782 each disclose a combination label and coupon in which the coupon graphics are printed on the back surface of the label liner. The shape of the coupon is then scored or cut into the label liner around the coupon graphics. As the printed labels are separated from the liner, the coupon remains in contact with the label such that when the label is applied to the package, the label covers the coupon and prevents its removal from the package. Although this combination of label and coupon has proved to be somewhat successful, the manufacturing process for the label has limited the size and position of the coupon with respect to the overlaying label. Specifically, the size and position of the coupon are limited due to the strength of the label liner, since the label liner has a tendency to tear when the label is removed if only a small amount of material remains between the coupon and the edge of the label liner.
The Romengali U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,168 discloses a similar label assembly in which a series of printed labels are arranged in serial order and a die-cut portion of the label liner in contact with the printed labels remains adhered to the label upon application of the label to a container. As illustrated in the patent, when the label is removed from the label liner, the coupon is torn from the liner. A limitation of the system disclosed in this patent is that the liner must be of sufficiently light weight to permit the label to be torn from the liner as the label itself is removed. Therefore, because of the limitation in the strength of the label liner, high speed removal and application of the combined label and coupon is not possible or practical.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a plurality of removable label flaps that each include a separate coupon and are contained on a label liner of sufficient strength. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a label flap that includes a separate coupon adhesively attached to the label flap such that the coupon is invisible upon initial removal of the label flap from a product package. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing such label flaps in which the coupon is printed and removed from a first liner prior to the label material being placed in contact with a second liner of increased strength.
The present invention is a method of manufacturing a continuous label assembly that includes a plurality of removable label flaps that each include a separate coupon. The label assembly of the present invention can be wound around a supply roll and shipped to an off-site location for application of the individual label flaps, including the coupons, to a product package.
Initially, a continuous supply of material including a continuous strip of label material adhered to a first release liner by a pressure-sensitive adhesive is received by the processing machinery. After receipt, a series of coupon graphics are imprinted on the back surface of the first release liner in positions that generally correspond to the shape of the label flap to be subsequently formed. After the coupon graphics have been printed, a series of spaced label graphics are imprinted on the front surface of the label material in locations that also generally correspond to the position of the individual label flaps to be subsequently formed.
After the label graphics and the coupon graphics have been printed on the supply material, the first release liner is die-cut around each of the coupon graphics to form the plurality of individually spaced coupons. The size and shape of the coupon can vary greatly depending upon the customer requirements.
Once the coupons have been die-cut in the first release liner, the portions of the first release liner that do not form the coupon are removed from contact with the label material and discarded as waste. Since the label material includes the pressure-sensitive adhesive on its back surface, as the waste portions of the first release liner are removed, each of the die-cut coupons remain in contact with the label material.
Once the excess portions of the first release liner are removed, a second release liner is brought into contact with the label material including the plurality of spaced coupons. The second release liner is formed from a material more durable than the first release liner to aid in the subsequent removal and application of the label flaps to desired product packaging. The second release liner is preferably formed from plastic and provides the required stability and strength for the label assembly being formed.
After the label material including the spaced coupons is applied to the second release liner, the perimeter of the label flap is die-cut into the desired shape. The perimeter of the label flap is die-cut around the label graphic previously printed as well as the coupon attached to the back surface of the label material.
After the label flap has been die-cut, the excess portions of the label material are removed and the plurality of individual label flaps remain mounted on the second release liner. The label assembly including the plurality of individual label flaps and associated coupons mounted to the strip of the second release liner, is wound onto a supply roll. The supply roll including the continuous strip of the second release liner with the plurality of label flaps mounted thereto can be shipped to another location and the individual label flaps applied to product packaging.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.